Technical Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to processors. In particular, embodiments described herein generally relate to store operations in processors.
Background Information
Processors are often used computer systems and other electronic devices that have a main memory to store data. The processors may execute instructions to access data in the main memory. For example, processors may execute load instructions to load or read data from the main memory and/or store instructions to write or otherwise store data to the main memory.
One challenge in computer systems and other electronic devices is that power failures, system crashes, and other errors can occur. Often, such errors result in data associated with store instructions being lost.